The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor packages and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to package-on-package type semiconductor packages and methods of manufacturing the same.
In the semiconductor industry, as demands for high capacity, thin shape and miniaturization for semiconductor devices and electronic products using them increase, various related package techniques emerge one after another. One of them is a package technique for vertically stacking various semiconductor chips to implement a high density chip stack. This technique may integrate semiconductor chips having various functions on a smaller area than that of a typical package having one semiconductor chip.
However, the package technique for stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips may have a relatively high possibility to reduce yield compared to packaging with one semiconductor chip. A so-called package-on-package (POP) technique has been proposed for stacking a package on a package as a technique for implementing a high density chip stack while reducing the yield reduction issue.
The POP technique may reduce a failure occurrence rate in end products since each semiconductor package may be a qualified product that has passed prescribed tests. This POP type semiconductor package may be used, for example, for satisfying miniaturization of electronic mobile devices and function diversification of mobile products.